


Script, following the.

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fame, Future Fic, Gen, Near Future, Writing, introspective, nope not bitter, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kishimoto is proud of the fact that no one can detect his bitterness about being a children's author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Script, following the.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> <3 <3 <3 Kimmie.

**TITLE:** Script  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://qem-chibati.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**qem_chibati**](http://qem-chibati.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **RECIPIENT:** [](http://mmmdraco.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mmmdraco**](http://mmmdraco.dreamwidth.org/) ([requests here](http://fifthmus.dreamwidth.org/1360.html?thread=2640#cmt2640))  
 **PAIRING:** N/A  
 **WARNINGS:** N/A  
 **SUMMARY:** Kishimoto is proud of the fact that no one can detect his bitterness about being a children's author.  
 **NOTES:** <3 <3 <3.

“I love your stories, so much!”, a little girl exclaims, looking up with the biggest brown eyes Kishomoto Kaoru has ever seen. She follows up with an explanation, “They make me feel like I can do anything in the world. Especially Natoru! The story of a ninja’s quest for peace, through shougi!”

“Well yes of course.” Kishimoto responds seriously, locking his eyes with hers. “We need people like you and Natoru, who can keep focused to your goals.”

Privately, Kishimoto wonders when he got to be such a good liar. After all, he’s never quite succeeded in his own goals of fitting in, while still standing out and having people acknowledge his own strengths. Natoru is just idle wishing on his part, on how he would like the world to be. But wishes and reality are completely different things, after all.

* * *

Kishimoto still attends the amateur Go competitions. He’s not going to waste his time, trying to fight his way through the hordes aspiring to become professionals and aim for the big prizes, but he’s determined to hold his own ground and enjoy this game. He’s good at this level, better than some of the baby-pros, but deep down he knows that he’ll never quite cut it at the higher levels of being a professional, since he values having a social life and the ability to do other things every now and then, too much. His days as an insei have taught him this.

Besides, Go is good for him, good for his writing in that he remembers that there are always multiple points of view and interpretation – even if the actions appear to be the same, the history behind them can make the meanings quite different. It helps to make his stories more vibrant and fulfilling. Even if all of his editors don’t appreciate them, asking him to write down, telling him that he’s not suitable for adult literature. That he’s brilliant at writing an outsider trying to fit in, and that’s a story best told as a coming of age, to best appeal to young adults. If that’s the case, why does his ghost writing seem to pass so easily? He gets the feeling, that the only thing his editors like about him, is the fact that he always meets his deadlines.

He just wants something a little more prestigious to attach his name too, rather than going down the path of being turned into a shounen manga.

* * *

“Kishimoto-sensei”, a voice calls out beckoning. Kishimoto pauses in the pack up of his writing materials at his table. He knows that voice – it’s familiar with how it haunts him in his dreams, and he’s had enough reminders of it, yelling in the background of various Go events. Shindou Hikaru, 5-dan. One of the most talked about players in Japan, part of the younger generation working their way up through the tournaments and rankings.

Why would that voice be calling out to him? Hadn’t that voice left him far behind before, going on into bigger brighter things, with eyes only for Touya Akira, the golden child of the Go world, with no room in that vision to take in mere middle-schoolers.

The easily recognisable blond bangs, are all he can see of Shindou’s face at first, as Shindou bends down panting, having raced across.

“I thought it was you! Sorry to interrupt! You must be super busy, but I just bought your latest, and I have it with me, and this seemed all too perfect, could I please get your autograph!” Shindou gasps out, after momentarily catching his breath.  
“Oh yes of course”, he starts of politely, while privately being mildly appalled at the lack of manners Shindou presents, accosting someone as they are getting ready to leave a café.  
“Yay, thank you so much!” Shindou beams easily. Kishimoto can’t help but feel old looking at it – although realistically he knows that he is only two years older than Shindou.  
“What’s the name I should inscribe it to?”  
“Why, me of course!” Shindou beams, before rattling off the spelling of his name.

Kishimoto can’t help the wryness that leaps to his lips. “I would have thought that my books would have been considered too young for you.” He’s proud that the bitterness of his failed attempts to break into literature isn’t too obvious in the tone of words he has. Maintaining his composure was always one of his stronger points, refined by his days in the insei and withstanding editor remarks.

“Pfft.” Shindou brushes it off easily. “Adult books, children’s books, who really cares as long as they are good books!” He finishes off with a laugh, “You really inspired me back when we were kids – you might not remember but your words really helped me back in the day to challenge myself and join the insei. You’ve got a knack at inspiring speeches, you should treasure it.” The complements almost make Kishimoto’s teeth ache with their sweet sincerity.

After a carefully practised flourish, Kishimoto hands the book – it is indeed his latest, released only last week. “This is so great”, Shindou beams. “I keep missing your official signing, and I heard you were a regular at the amateur’s tournament, but I couldn’t seem to find you. I can’t wait to lord this over Waya, he’s going to be so jealous.”

“Have fun with that”, Kishimoto smirks, his day has definitely been brightened by the thought of insei that made fun of him back then, now following his work. The thought of Shindou admiring his work, helps make the fact that Shindou succeeded in an area that Kishimoto could not, easier to swallow.

He straightens up and feels lighter. Perhaps this is how he can stand out after all? After all shounen manga sometimes turn into anime, and have been known to become smash hits overseas. It makes his fingers twitch, with the thoughts of writing down the new ideas that are now rushing into his head. He has a feeling that it’s a good story he has, getting ready to break out into the world. He feels optimistic again, and can’t wait to see where it ends up.  



End file.
